Beyblade: Twin Legends
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: What happens when you put two girls from real life into the life of Beyblade? Put two and two together, and trouble is bound to happen somewhere along the road. Self insert, rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back with a new story! And not just any story, a self insert!

This is my very first self insert, but I'm not going in alone. A friend of mine is going in with me!

This is set during Beyblade: Metal Fury. I only started to watch it today and yesterday however, so bear with me.

Anyways, here is the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever of the Beyblade franchise.

* * *

Beyblade:

Twin Legends

Chapter 1: Expect the Unexpected

"The more I train, the higher the chance for me to unleash my inner potential as a Legendary Blader will rise!" yelled Kyoya as he shot out Leone at the giant barrels.

My friend, Omolara, paused the T.V. at the awesome looking frame of Kyoya and said, "Now, that's an epic screenshot!"

"It's more than just epic," I replied. "It's beast!"

We both got our 3DS's and instantly snapped a picture of Kyoya. Omolara then hit play again.

As the episode continued, we made it to the part where Gingka was fighting this guy named Johannes with a Beat Lynx. At first, Gingka was doing pretty well with Cosmic Pegasus until the aforementioned guy retreated into a narrow alley, letting Beat Lynx having the upper hand over Pegasus.

"Pegasus won't be able to gain speed well in narrow spaces like these!" Gingka's friend, Madoka, explained.

Gingka had a look of disbelief and shock on his face as he heard that explanation.

Pegasus wasn't looking too good itself either, as it was getting tossed from wall to wall. Luckily, Pegasus managed to leave the alley and into the open, much to Gingka's relief.

"Now that I'm out in the open, I'll win this for sure!" yelled Gingka. "Go, Pegasus!"

Cosmic Pegasus commenced to charge at Beat Lynx, but Johannes just laughed and said in a cocky manner, "Don't think you've won just yet!"

Suddenly, Johanne's Bey's top half went up, dodging Pegasus's attack with ease.

"Whoa, how did THAT happen?" I said, surprised.

Gingka must have been wondering the same thing because he blurted out with a stunned look, "How did he dodge my attack?"

"It's Beat Lynx's spin track!" Madoka explained, looking on her computer with the same stunned face as Gingka's. "It can adjust it's height so enemies can't hit it!"

"What!?" cried out Gingka, as well as two others named Kenta and Yuki.

As the battle progressed and Pegasus kept getting battered and beat down, I kept saying, "Why doesn't Pegasus jump on Beat Lynx?"

"Don't worry, he's gonna jump," Omolara replied.

After a few more moments in which case _didn't jump_, Gingka was about to fire his special move when a voice suddenly broke through the air and yelled out, "Gingka!"

Everybody looked to where the voice was and gasped.

"Kyoya!" Gingka cried out, half surprised and half shocked.

"Why are you having so much trouble?" he asked, sounding quite disappointed. "There's no need to use your special move on some amateur."

Johannes found that comment quite offensive, but then Kyoya sent out Rock Leone and took out Beat Lynx with ease.

Johannes grabbed his bey and with a quick, "Scratch ya later!" he fled.

Afterwards, Kyoya was beginning to tell the group about how he found out about their journey to find the other Legendary Bladers when Omolara paused the T.V. again for a screeshot of Kyoya smiling.

"Oh my gosh," I said. "He looks so freaking hot!"

"I know right?" Omolara replied, giggling as we took our 3DS's and took a picture of him again.

"We're acting like total fangirls," I said and the both of us ended up laughing. Omolara pressed play again.

Not soon after she had pressed play, another screenshot of Kyoya came on and she paused it once more.

"Oh... my... gosh..." was all we said before we got another picture of him.

"I don't know what's so captivating about him, but I think it's the eyes," I said, looking into the screen of my 3DS intently on the picture.

"Yea," Omolara agreed, staring into her screen as well.

We both laid there in silence for a few moments before we heard a click from the T.V.

Omolara looked up and saw the T.V. had gone out.

"What happened to the T.V.?" we both said in unison.

Suddenly, a light surrounded the both us and sucked us right on through the T.V.

The last thing I remember was swirling colors blues and reds before I passed out...

* * *

A/N: So tell me how I did! This is my first self insert so please try to be a bit nice when reviewing.

Sorry it was shorter than usual but I promise it will be longer! It was kinda hard to write, especially since this was first person perspective.

See you on the flip side!

~Star's Roaring Blaze


	2. Surprises From Every Corner

A/N: Yea! New chapter up! And, I got a review too!

Dreamlily: Thank you! And yea, Kyoya better run while he still can, because we fangirls are gonna take him down! XD

I don't think I have anything else to say though. I'm a bit out of it today.

Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: If I ever owned Beyblade Metal Fury, Ryuga would not be in it. He's downright terrible D:

* * *

Chapter 2

Surprises From Every Corner

"Hey kid, you okay?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yo, bro, wake up!"

That last voice got me up in an instant. My eyes open wide and I saw several pairs of other eyes on me, one of which were familiar.

"Omolara!" I said, hugging her tightly.

"Alexis!" she replied, hugging me back. "You're alright!"

As we broke our embrace, I noticed something was wrong. Way wrong. Her eyes were way bigger than before. And they were a lighter brown color, the color of an acorn. Her hair was longer then it should be, now at past the shoulder almost. Omolara's glasses stayed the same however. Her clothes stood out most though: she had a red shirt with it having a waffle on the front and the caption saying, "Waffles are BEAST!" and blue pants. She also had a satchel across her shoulder.

Omolara seemed to have noticed something different too, because she said, "You look way different from before."

I looked at my own clothes and saw she was right. My shirt was long sleeved and red with a gold dragon breathing blue fire and dark blue pants. My hair was longer , almost to the center of my back with my bang down to my chin almost. Like Omolara, my glasses seemingly hadn't changed either nor had my dark brown eye color. There was a type of belt that hung around my waist.

We both had looks of shock as we said loudly, "What happened to us?!"

Gingka walked up to us and asked, "What's the matter?"

I came over to Omolara and felt her shake in fear and shock.

"What are we supposed to do?" she whispered. "We can't just tell them that we know about them already and we're from another world."

"Well, were going to have to," I whispered back. "It's probably the only thing we _can do _at the moment."

"But what if they don't believe us?" Omolara said concerned.

"Then we'll just convince them," I told her.

She just facepalmed.

"You guys okay?" asked the little kid named Kenta.

"Yea," I said."But, we need to explain something first."

I then started to tell them about how we weren't from this world and came from an entirely different universal plane. I also told them how we knew about everyone, much to their apparent shock. Afterwards, there was moment of silence before Gingka smiled and said, "What a ride that must've been." He laughed a bit.

"So you believe us?" Omolara asked.

"Yea!" Gingka replied.

"If Gingka agrees, then I do too!" Kenta said, jumping up.

"It does seem a bit far fetched to come from a parallel universe different from our own, but I believe you guys also," Yuki agreed.

"I'd liked to know more about your world!" Madoka said, eyes beaming in curiosity.

"WOW! I didn't think a world like that ever existed!" Benkei shouted.

The only one who didn't speak up was Kyoya and Gingka must've noticed because he asked, "Kyoya? What do you think?"

Kyoya gave us a hard stare before closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head saying, "Oh, what the heck, I believe in them too."

Our eyes widened in surprise and in relief. They believed us so easily!

Before we could say anything else however, Benkei asked, "So, what are your names then? Since you already know us, you should introduce yourself too."

"I'm Alexis," I said.

"And I'm Omolara," my friend replied.

Gingka smiled. "Those are nice names," he told us. "You want to come with our group?"

We blinked at the same time, before we nodded.

"Alright!" Gingka yelled. "Let's get going!"

Then the group ran off, with us in the back.

I whispered to Omolara and said, " Don't look now, but Kyoya looks so much sexier up close."

That earned me a smack against the back of my head and a yelp of pain as I cackled in laughter.

* * *

A/N: This was quite an eventful turn of events. Sorry if some of the characters were OOC.

Anyways, there will be a surprise next chapter! (And yes, I am a fangirl of Kyoya *facepalm*)

See you on the topside!

~Star's Roaring Blaze


	3. A New Dawn

A/N: Hey hey hey, welcome back and here is chapter 3!

You know the surprise I was talking about last chapter? Well, after talking with my friend Omolara, we've come up with it! I'm sure you'll like it!

Here's a little warning for you guys(though it's not much of a warning, just like a precaution of what to expect):

Warning: Beware of A VERY ANGRY Kyoya. His temper might run just a tad bit short... or on second thought a lot short.

Disclaimer: I wish I did. I wish did own this show. Sadly, that ain't gonna happen anytime soon...

* * *

Chapter 3

A New Dawn

Our group had managed to get a ride to an island said to be the spot where a legendary Blader was located. There was just two problems about this particular island however.

One was the fact there was a _legendary_ blader. And who'll fight it? Certainly not the new guys. We don't even have any beys to begin with. Probably Gingka like he always does. Or even Yuki or Kyoya. They were legendary bladers too. Now that next problem I mentioned...

Another earth shaking rumble startled us and the boat driver. At this, the frightened man took off.

Yep, that's right. There is a volcano that is freaking active. And ready to explode any minute.

The only time I had to deal with an active volcano was in this game I had called _Monster Hunter Tri._ The volcano was highly active, but at least I had armor on at the time. This time however, we wouldn't have any armor if this thing erupted. No, instead, we turn into bacon. And not in the good way either.

Gingka and the rest of the group ran ahead, while Yuki stayed back a little before following.

Omolara and me were just about to take off too when suddenly I dropped to the ground in pain.

"Bro!" Omolara said kneeling down, her voice laced in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yea," I replied. The pain was really bad, especially in my legs and back areas.

A sudden gold aura surrounded my body and we both gasped. What was this power emanating from me? It flashed a few times before it and the pain stopped completely.

I stood up, good as new. But what was all that about?

"That was strange," I said. "Why did that happen?"

"I don't know either," Omolara replied with a shrug. "But we need to catch up to the others."

I nodded and we ran for the group.

* * *

Several minutes later...

We managed to catch up to the group, surprising many a person except Gingka, who was about to send the party to search for them. Kyoya just walked ahead, quite impatient.

Following suit, we walked through the jungle until Madoka's bag got stuck on a tree root.

Omolara and I volunteered to help, but the bag was heavier than expected. Even the three of us combined couldn't move it. Luckily, Benkei came over and picked up the bag with ease and we were soon on our way again.

Going through the jungle still, it was really nice. I started a quiet conversation with Omolara:

"You know, I just thought about this, but how are we going to get back to our world?" Omolara asked.

"That is something on a very complex level that I think not even Madoka could solve," I replied. "I mean we did teleport through a TV for Pete's sake."

"True that," she replied. She missed her family as did I.

She looked straight ahead and behind Kyoya's head and Omolara whispered to me, "Imagine him with cat ears."

I had to quietly laugh at that. Kyoya with cat ears... he would be not only a laughing stock, but fangirl toy.

Suddenly, Omolara and I dropped to the ground at the same time, yelling in pain.

Gingka and the group came back at the disturbance, Gingka being the most concerned.

However that same gold aura surrounded me and an orange aura surrounded my friend that repelled the group, sending them on the ground.

That aura stayed stagnant around us until it shot straight up in the air and started morph into shape; my gold aura morphed into something like dragon, but had the stripes of a tiger and the mane of a lion. It's wings were furry but long.

Omolara's aura had morphed into a panther. This panther however, sported a white scar on its chest and three tails. Bandages wrapped around its forelegs.

A white flash appeared in the sky and we all had to cover our eyes. Soon, the flash was gone and what we saw was shocking.

Two beys right in front of us. Raging Panther in front of Omolara and Liger Dragoon in front of me along with the ripper and everything.

Our eyes widened. Slowly, we got up and picked the beys up. My friend's bey was red with a paw print in its center. Mine was gold with a claw strike in the center.

We looked at each other and smiled widely. We couldn't explain it, but that white flash had definitely been star fragments. The aura was our beys spirit form. Together, they made us beys and us Legendary Bladers.

"Oh yea BRO!" we exclaimed at the same time, giving each other a high five.

Gingka seemed happy, as well as stunned. "I can't believe your Legendary Bladers now!" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

We only smiled. This was getting better and better.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had to end this so short. I'm on punishment and so won't get my computer back for a week. I'm using my mother's at the moment. Imma have to split this into two parts.

So yea, how do you like this chapter? Read and Review!

Lilly: Thanks for your response BTW!

See ya soon!

`~Star's Roaring Blaze


	4. Cat and Mouse

A/N: Hey I'm off punishment and here is chapter 4!  
Sorry about that cut off last chapter, but this one will be definitely be better.

Warning: The very angry Kyoya wasn't in last chapter, but he will be in this one!

Disclaimer: I would like to own this, but that won't happen anyway.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 3.1

Cat and Mouse

"That was amazing!" Kenta said in awe.

"I've never thought a beyblade could ever form in a way like that!" Yuki replied, eyes wide. "And to think that star fragments came at the same time as well..."

Madoka immediately came over, computer in hand as she studied the beys and gasped, "Omolara's bey is stronger Kyoya's!"

"What!?" everyone said stunned, Benkei being the loudest. Kyoya's Rock Leone was a bey that was hardly unrivaled by any, except Gingka of course. This was an upset all on its own.

"So my bey is an attack type then?" Omolara asked.

"Yes," Madoka replied. "And your spin track makes it so that if the bey is weakened, it decreases speed but increases in attack power the more it's hit."

That earned Omolara a cold glare from Kyoya. He was either jealous or sending a quiet warning across. Either way, I glared back, not wanting my friend to feel blamed on for having a strong bey. Immediately I backed down however, as that glare cut me through like a knife in butter.

"And your bey," Madoka directed to me this time. " Is a defense type. It's spin track can't be knocked over easy and when weakened, it will switch from stamina to defense form."

"Well that's cool," I said smiling.

Madoka put her computer back in her bag and soon we were on the road again.

Omolara nudged me with her elbow and whispered, "Thanks for standing for me."

I could only smile as I said, "Bros always stick together, no matter the circumstance."

* * *

Shortly however, we came across a village. It wasn't very large but looked like a small community of sorts.

Entering the village, we saw a number of people out and about, doing whatever they do.

A young man came to us and said, "What are kids like you doing here?"

That kinda made me peeved on the inside just a tad bit. I was turning 13 sometime soon and according to the Beyblade Wikipedia, Gingka was like, I don't know, 14? Benkei looked like the oldest one, looking right about 15 or so. Omolara was my age and her birthday was later on during the year. Kenta looked like the only exception, looking about 10 or so years. Anyways, this guy needs to get his facts straight.

...Well then again, this wasn't the real world per se. Heck, they probably don't even know about Wikipedia.

My ranting came to a close as I heard the entire village square went quiet. I looked around and found no one was there anymore. What happened while I was ranting?

Luckily, Omolara filled me in on the details, saying that everyone grew frightened because we were Bladers and ran into their homes.

Speaking of which, I had forgotten my bey was still in my hand and I put on my belt along with the ripper. Omolara had put her bey and ripper in her satchel already.

I had just looked up to see a soaked Gingka and my friend and I almost burst out laughing. His red hair was down in the way a palm tree would look like. If that were me, my hair would be attached to my face. He has it lucky that his hair is gravity defying.

Suddenly, an onslaught of items were being thrown at us from the villagers and after a few minutes, we made a break for it.

After we put a distance between us and the village, we rested on the ground. A good thing I run track at school, otherwise I wouldn't have the stamina.

I heard Benkei's stomach growl as he complained, "I'm stomach's on empty."

Seriously, I would've thought all that fat he sustained would have kept him going. But I'd forgotten he wasn't a bear.

My own stomach felt a bit empty too. Luckily I had clam chowder before coming here.

Suddenly, I felt something hard in my back pocket. I took it out and found something shocking.

"My 3DS!" I cried out. "How did this get here?"

I opened it up and was relieved that nothing malfunctioned. Only one problem though...

I hadn't noticed Ginka behind my shoulder as asked, "Is that Kyoya smiling?"

Uh-oh.

I had also forgotten that Omolara and I were taking pictures of him in the real world before getting teleported here. And if he saw that...

I gave Omolara a very scared look. She mirrored my face.

I felt somebody snatch my device out of my hand and speak of the devil it was Kyoya.

His eyes widened at the image. I was hoping he wouldn't be too peeved at us.

I was wrong. So wrong.

His eyes sea blue eyes became an angry torrent as they narrowed. Apparently he's not the one to take pictures. Or for girls to take them anyway.

I looked at Omolara once. Her face said one thing. _Run_

At that moment, we started to run for the hills - or in this case the forest - and we heard Kyoya right on her heels.

We may be smaller and a bit more agile, he had adapted to the wilderness better and had more stamina than us.

In actuality, I think I may have the least amount of stamina despite me running track. I always hated running that mile and mainly walked after the first lap.

I suddenly ftripped on a tree root and Kyoya and I ended tumbling down through the forest. I couldn't hear Omolara near me.

Kyoya managed to pin me down and I took a look in his blue eyes. They spelled out many things: Fury, wild, untamed anger, and a hint of something else... confusion perhaps? Puzzlement? Or downright misunderstanding? I did not know?

He had my arms in an iron grip but training at karate for 3 years had me prepared for situations like these. I bridged up, making him unstable and loosened his grip on my arms. I shot them out, grabbed his shirt and tumbled so I was on top.

I gave him a nice scratch to the face after punching him and made a break for it again. I climbed up a tree (surprisingly even if you're not a tree climber in the real world in anime could climb trees even if you weren't a climber.) and clunk to the trunk as stood in the middle.

Kyoya gave a slight painful groan as he got up and shook his head from the pain. He glared at me once more before running off.

Possibly looking for Omolara.

My eyes narrowed in anger. No way in heck was he going to hurt my friend. Not on my watch.

Jumping from the tree, I ran after him in pursuit.

* * *

A/N: Okay I lied. This is a long chapter 3. Next part is the next one coming up.

Kyoya wasn't really angry but I tried :P

Tell me how I did!

Read and Review!

~Star's Roaring Blaze


	5. A Scuffle of Legends

A/N: Can't you believe it's past Thanksgiving? I'm so freakin happy!

Anyways, here's the final part of chapter 3 (thank GAWD). You'll love it!

Need to respond to reviews!

Lily: Thanks!

Lover: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Wafflez: My hats off to you also!

Anyways, where's the freakin disclaimer!? *looks around* Oh there it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own the MFB franchise. I wish I did...

* * *

Chapter 3.2

Scuffle of Legends

**Omolara's POV**

Alexis and I ran as fast as our legs could carry us. I mean, I was so not prepared for being chased down by Kyoya. The last person I'd get chased down by.

I heard Alexis gave a startled cry as she tumbled through the bush. I saw a flash of green and black as well.

Was that Kyoya? I ran over but my way was blocked by brambles.

I was going to have to find another way around.

I saw two paths ahead of me. Contemplating for a moment, I took the right path and prayed it led me somewhere.

Surprisingly, it led me to a clearing. It was filled with multicolored, sweet smelling flowers. A river that probably ran out into the ocean was visible, along with a waterfall that was roaring loudly.

I stood there for a few more moments admiring the scene before running for towards the woods again. I had to save my friend - or at least prevent Kyoya from doing any harm to her.

But speak of the devil it was Kyoya. His sudden emergence startled me a bit. But what really got me thinking was that black eye and a slightly bloody scratch mark on his left cheek.

I knew Alexis had left her mark on him. She wasn't one to go down in battle easily, especially with an opponent that's bigger or stronger than her.

Now I wondered if the two of them did fight, was Alexis severely injured? Kyoya looked plenty strong and he could've done damage as well. I prayed to the gods above that she was okay.

But most of all, Imma need her help - and fast. The look Kyoya was giving me could only spell one thing: _I'm going to utterly kill yo__u__.  
_

* * *

**My POV**

I ran as hard I could, panting heavily with the effort. I couldn't let Kyoya get to Omolara. I just couldn't!

...I mean, I know she knows how to defend herself, we were in the same karate class together. But this was Kyoya; It was a whole different ball game with him. I've never seen him fight before except in blading, but I'm sure his physical strength is not to be trifled with.

I was just hoping the two of them _wouldn't _fight. I hated fighting and if I was stressed enough or threatened like I was earlier, I end up hurting somebody.

I made it to a clearing in the woods and stopped to catch my breath.

Only to find a green spin track whiz by my ear.

I realized that was Kyoya's bey that almost hit me. He seriously needs to lay off of us.

I looked to my left and saw Omolara sprinting towards me and glomped me to the ground.

"Okay, okay," I said, gently pushing her off. "I know you were worried."

She laughed a bit before turning serious as Omolara said, "You aren't hurt too bad?"

"Who do you think I am?" I replied with the 'What do you think?' face.

She smacked me upside the head and I gave a yelp of surprise as she said, "Um, Sherlock, you aren't invincible you know."

I rolled my eyes, but in all seriousness I was fine. The real problem was in front of us.

"Seriously Kyoya, why you try to attack us?" I asked cooly. "We didn't do anything wrong at all."

Catching Leone in his hands he replied, "If you guys are going to like fangirls, then leave! You just going to hold me back!"

So that was all that about. Omolara and I both had the same looks of understanding. Kyoya obviously didn't like girls fawning over him

Problem was, he had his bey in the launcher. Like he wanted to battle us...

That's it!

"Yo Kyoya!" I said. "You want to battle us?"

Omolara had a incredulous look as she said to me, "What are you trying to pull?"

Surprisingly, a smirk grew on on Kyoya's face as replied, "After what you two did to me, I decided to mop the floor with my Leone for payback."

I barked a laugh. "Alright, that's a challenge we can accept," I told him.

"What?!" Omolara said, shocked. "How can we go against him?"

"Don't worry," I told her. "At least this isn't a tournament we have to win. On the plus side, we get to experience how blading works in this world."

Omolara lightened up just a bit, but still had doubt written on her face.

"Bros stick together remember?" I told her.

"Right!" Omolara replied, smiling as she got up and readied her bey.

"That's the spirit!" I said, getting my bey ready as well.

"Just so you know, I won't be going easy on you," Kyoya told us. "So you better be ready!"

"You bet!" I replied.

Omolara whispered to me, "Have you played this before?"

"Um yea, otherwise I would've never heard of it," I whispered back in my 'No dip, Sherlock.' voice and ended up getting smacked in the back of my head again.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

All three of us released our beys at the same time.

The battle had begun.

* * *

A/N: The end of chapter 3! The beginning of an epic battle!

Sorry it was rushed. The fight scene is going to be epic though!

Read and Review!

~Star's Roaring Blaze


	6. Rise of the Guardians

A/N: This is it. THE FIGHT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR...

IS FINALLY HERE!

Sorry for the dramatic intro but I just had to :P. Now the fight scene will be epic!

My birthday was yesterday! :D So this is my b-day present to you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... WHY CAN'T I OWN THIS?

* * *

Chapter 5

Rise of the Guardians

The beys clashed with each other dead on and then started spin around furiously.

"Go Leone!" Kyoya shouted, the lion spirit roaring. "Hit em hard!"

"Let's go, Dragoon!" I yelled, my spirit giving a mighty shriek. "Give him all you got!"

"Go, Panther!" I heard Omolara say, her panther giving a fierce yowl as it charged forward. "Show em' who's boss!"

The beys clashed again and again neither one of us letting up. Occasionally Leone and Panther face off in a flash of sparks then moved on to Dragoon.

Speaking of beys, I just remembered something _very _important I found on the Beyblade Wikipedia.

A bey's type was kind of like the types in Pokemon, only classified into 5 different types opposed to the 17 in Pokemon. Those types - attack, defense, stamina, speed, and balance - all had their strengths and weaknesses.

My bey is originally stamina type. Primarily it's used to wear down opponents making it perfect against those with defense type beys. However, it sucks terribly with attack types.

Which means I could be in a world of hurt if Kyoya keeps coming after _me_.

Luckily (or not so luckily) he was more focused on Omolara at the moment, giving me the chance to attack him from behind.

My plan foiled however as Leone dodged the oncoming assault and instead attacked _me _from behind.

"That was a nice move, trying to get me from behind while my guard was down," Kyoya commented. "But it's not good enough!"

His bey moved away from mine, stopping his assault as he yelled, "Special move! Lion Gale Force Wall!"

Shock was on both of our faces as a large tornado whipped our beys into the air.

"Dragoon!" I yelled out. "Stay strong!"

"Panther!" Omolara shouted. "Hang in there!"

The gale was getting stronger and we had to shield ourselves with our arms to not get blown away. What tremendous force!

Finally, the wind died down slowly, until the air was back to normal.

Omolara and I uncovered looked back on the field, expecting the beys down on the ground. No one except Gingka could've stood an attack like that.

To our surprise and Kyoya's dismay and shock, our beys we're _still_ spinning. They were wobbly however. One more attack like that and we lose.

"How did your beys stand against my Leone?" Kyoya said, blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"It is because we believe in our beys!" I said fiercely. "And with that belief in them they will not give up!"

"That was being a true blader is all about!" agreed Omolara.

The familiar red and gold auras from surrounded my friend and I, but there was no pain this time. Instead there was willpower and pure determination.

"Bros never give up!" Omolara and I said together. "We will always fight for each other, no matter what!"

"Special move!" I yelled. "Shining Havocking Gale!"

"Special move!" my friend shouted. "Strike Laser Claw!"

Then the most extraordinary thing happened. Our bey spirits seemingly came _alive_ from the beys. There was a flash of light and what came after was amazing.

Panther and Dragoon we're now solid creatures. No apparition, just completely, moving animals.

Panther's claws turned bright red as it struck Leone repeatedly, receiving a yowl of pain from Leone as it was sent flying. Dragoon pursued with a mighty flap of it's wings and slammed the bey down with it's tail, making the lion roar in agony.

But Dragoon wasn't finished yet. Dragoon shrieked up to the heavens and the sky suddenly turned dark. A moment later, harsh wind blew and then a shining flash of light came down from the sky above, shaking the earth as it hit it's mark.

The sky turned to normal and Dragoon came down, landing gently on the ground.

The ground was charred by the attack and Leone had stopped spinning.

Wait, Kyoya's bey stopped _spinning?_

"We did it," I panted out.

"I can't believe we did it!" Omolara shouted and we high fived each other though our hands stung from the force and we laughed, my laugh sounding like a witch almost.

"You know, that laugh scares me," she said and I cackled harder.

We both turned to the beasts before us. They were beautiful. Really beautiful. Dragoon had a gold pelt and its - or should I say _his - _mane was long and furry. His stripes were black and his tail had the same furry tuft like a lion.

Panther had glossy red fur and it's tails also had bandages on them to my surprise. In fact, there were bandages on it's hind legs as well as it's forelegs, like boxers that had just gotten out of the ring and got their wounds dressed and treated. Panther was actually pretty big, like it could carry about two or three people.

I didn't know what gender it was until I looked underneath and saw it was actually female.

My eyes widened at the realization. This girl could kick some serious butt.

The beasts turned to us. Dragoon's face stood out the most on his body. Small horns sprouted on his head and his snout was draconic like and having the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. Like you could almost melt from staring too long

Panther had a hardness in her green eyes but the rest of her facial expression was quite soft, gentle even. I'm guessing the hard stare came from the fact of intimidation - scaring off opponents before she actually fights.

"Wow..." the both of us breathed out.

Suddenly, Gingka and the rest of the party came into view and they were in immediate awe at the sight. Even Kyoya, who had been awfully silent, had gasped in sheer bewilderment.

Dragoon held his paw up to me, like a handshake almost. Panther did the same with Omolara.

We both looked at each other in nervousness and cautiously touched their paws.

They nodded, as if they had accepted us as their owners and were willing to serve us to the best of their ability.

A voice suddenly came into my head and I realized it was Dragoon:

_From this day forth, we guardians shall serve you well and by this pact that binds us follow your every step._

Omolara must've heard Panther tell her the same words because her eyes were as wide as saucers behind her glasses.

I had to agree, a talking animal was _really shocking _to anybody.

Dragoon had laid down, wings folded against his sides. Panther did the same.

"You want me to get on your back?" I asked the hybrid and he nodded.

Carefully, I climbed aboard and grabbed his mane tightly as he stood. Omolara had gotten on Panther as well.

With a rear, Dragoon started to take into the air, but not without taking Gingka, Yuki, Madoka, and Kenta on his back too. Afterwards he took off in the forest.

A few moments later, we saw a speeding Panther racing through the woods at a fast pace with Kyoya and Benkei on her back, her fur almost a blur.

Dragoon slowed just a bit so Panther wouldn't waste all of her energy and were literally side by side.

"This is so awesome!" my friend and I shouted as we came out of the jungle and onto a beach of sorts.

* * *

A/N: So how was that for a present? It's my longest chapter yet!

I've been typing since 9:00 am and boy I'm hungry as a bear. D:

Anyways, click the little button at the bottom and review! They're appreciated!

BTW Of Fangs In Red is still in progress. I'm literally writing them out on paper/pencil. It shall updated soon!

Bye!

~Star's Roaring Blaze


	7. Beast Barrage: Part the First

A/N: Here's to the end of the long wait of a new chapter!

Now, you guys are probably wondering, "WHEN THE HECK ARE YOU GOING TO GET OFF THE DANG ISLAND!?"

It will be soon, in fact, this chapter and the next will be dedicated to Omolara and I getting off this accursed island. I need to catch up with the current episode from the series in this fanfiction.

Some others are also probably wondering, "Will there be romance?"

There will be romance :D. HOWEVER, Omolara disapproves of a full blown relationship between us/canon characters. D: There will be fluff in later chapters though.

So now without further ado, DISCLAIMAH!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this franchise... not even Yuki's glasses. T^T

* * *

Chapter 6

Beast Barrage: Part the First

Dragoon landed on the soft sand of the beach, laying down so we could get off. Panther slowed her running down and sat so her passengers could get off board.

Jumping off, I gave Dragoon another scratching in his mane before he suddenly disappeared in the form of a bey again, making Yuki, Madoka, Kenta, and Gingka fall on their bottoms.

I heard an "Oof, get off me, Benkei!" from Kyoya as I turned around and saw Panther had turned to bey form as well. Benkei ended flat on top of Kyoya while Omolara was underneath Kyoya.

"I... can't... breathe..." I heard Omolara say. Luckily Benkei got off of everyone and Omolara gasped loudly for air.

Gingka stood and asked, ecstatic, "That was awesome! How did you get your beys to do that?"

"I honestly don't know," I replied. "Omolara and I were battling Kyoya and we unleashed our special moves... "

"And then our beys turned to actual animals," Omolara finished.

"You guys were fighting Kyoya?" Madoka asked.

"Yea they were," came the annoyed voice of Kyoya. "I nearly had them with _my _special move and yet they didn't go down. No one could stand Lion Gale Force Wall that easily!"

"Well we just proved it," Omolara and I said together and Kyoya gave us an icy blue glare.

"You won't be so lucky the next time we battle," Kyoya stated, determination in his voice. "You might be legendary bladers, but don't get so cocky!"

"Yea, Kyoya will win the next battle I know it!" Benkei yelled. "B-b-b-b BULL!"

I sighed as I felt Omolara put a helping hand on my shoulder. She's a really optimistic person and can cheer the lowest of spirits up with her goofy antics.

I'm her almost exact opposite. I'm a bit on the pessimistic side and almost always serious about things. So that's what Omolara's here for.

We were like Yin and Yang. I balanced out her overactive goofiness and she balanced out my seriousness.

The thing that worried me at the moment was about the red scratch mark on Kyoya's cheek and the almost black bruise on Kyoya's eye. I'm hoping no one asks...

But speak of the cheesecake, Gingka asked him.

Kyoya's response was short and to the point: "Alexis did it."

"Alexis did this to you?" Gingka said then looked to me and asked, "Why'd you hurt Kyoya for?"

"If you hadn't been paying attention, when he looked at the picture I took of him on my 3DS, he was a bit peeved," I explained. "He chased Omolara and I down but Kyoya and I ended up tumbling through the undergrowth, in which he pinned me down. Feeling rather threatened, I defended myself the only way how."

"Sheesh, you couldn't dealt with it in a less violent way?" Yuki said, eyes wide through his glasses.

I just sighed again. "Let's go guys," I said, already walking.

And I don't know if I was imagining it or not, I thought I saw Kyoya gave me the tiniest of smirks as we walked. For what, I don't know, but I think he was happily awaiting our next outing - and things would be VERY different then.

* * *

A few minutes later...

We came across a girl that was practicing with her bey on a tin can. As we came closer, I whispered to my friend, "She looks like the anime version of Dora."

Omolara could barely hold in her laughter after that.

She noticed us and Gingka was the first to say, "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Sala," replied the Dora the Explorer rip off.

"I'm Gingka," said Gingka and then started to introduce the rest of us.

Unbeknowingnist to any of us however, Kyoya and Benkei had walked off.

"May I see that bey please?" Madoka asked Sala.

Sala handed her the bey and in a few minutes, it was upgraded.

I really wasn't paying attention. Even Omolara could see that. I just wanted to find the legendary blader and get off the island ASAP. Because if Mr. Volcano decides to blow up right here and now, I'm ditching everyone - except Omolara of course.

When Gingka and company weren't looking, I urged Omolara to follow me into the woods, in the direction of the volcano...

* * *

Sometime later, late afternoon...

The sun was coming close to setting when we saw the volcano. It really was a tiny island. There wasn't much to it, though we did run into a tiger. Luckily the tiger didn't see or smell us.

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice behind us said and we turned around to see none other than Kyoya and Benkei.

"I could ask you the same thing," Omolara replied, seemingly unfazed.

Whoa, was it just me or did Omolara just talk smack to Kyoya? I'm thoroughly impressed.

"Tch," responded Kyoya. "Gingka was blading with that girl and I decided to leave and find the legendary blader myself. I was getting impatient."

So Gingka was blading with the Dora rip off. Dear lord. "Same here," I replied. "At least now we have a common goal."

"What common goal?" Kyoya questioned, walking up to us, Benkei rushing to his side. "If that legendary blader is there, I'm going to be the one taking him down!"

"Don't get so sure of yourself now," I said, walking towards the volcano. I was scared, but I wouldn't let it show. I looked behind me shoulder with a grin and continued, "The real battle is just beginning."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just be prepared is all," I answered and I laughed a little.

Omolara walked next to me and gave me that look that said, _What the heck bro. What the heck._

* * *

When we finally managed to make it to the border of the volcano, I let out a whistle. This place was huge! I've never seen a real life volcano up close and personal before. I never thought they would be _this _big.

Well the closest encounter I had to a real life volcano was in _Monster Hunter Tri _in which you walk _inside _of it. At the peak, you could get a really good view of the ocean below.

Kyoya stopped where we were and impatiently waited for Benkei to catch.

"You think the legendary blader may be up there?" Benkei asked.

"Heh, I bet," Kyoya said with a smirk, as he started walking again.

Omolara, Benkei, and I exchanged worried glances. This would not turn out well, I knew. If the legendary blader was up there of course...

* * *

The base of the volcano, nighttime...

It was night when we finished the quest to the volcano's base. It was relatively peaceful until...

BOOM! The volcano spouted off lava high into the air, it's roar sounding like thunder. It shook the earth and blasted my ears, the noise ringing within.

Though the others seemed unfazed by this(except Omolara, her right ear was bleeding slightly.), I could feel the air hot with tension - and not in the literal sense either.

A figure appeared on the volcano and turned to us.

All of our eyes widened in shock.

The legendary blader was none other than Ryuga.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I got this done! After the next chapter, we're on our way to someplace new!

Consider this as an early Christmas gift :P.

Anyways, read and review! Me gusta!

~Star's Harmonious Blaze


	8. Beast Barrage: Part the Second

A/N: I'm back with part 2!

Not really much to say on this part, just enjoy the story.

DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I give credit to the people who made the MFB series - which happens to not be me.

* * *

Beast Barrage: Part the Second

What on earth was Ryuga doing here? And on a an active volcano no less?

Apparently, Kyoya was shocked as well or at least surprised but he didn't show it quite clearly.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Ryuga said, the red glow of the volcano's lava making him more intimidating.

My body was shaking. It definitely wasn't from the cold - it felt like a hundred degrees up here despite it being nighttime.

It was fear. I was one to scare easy, but this type of fright was new to me. I never shook when I was frightened. Never.

"Ryuga, I'm going to take you on right here and now!" Kyoya yelled, getting his bey in the launcher.

"Tch," Ryuga said, before jumping downward to Kyoya's position. His bey was in his launcher as well.

"Benkei, Alexis, and Omolara, I don't want you in my way," Kyoya said, his tone commanding.

_As if we were going to be in the battle anyways. _I thought to myself but I backed up along with Omolara.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" the boys shouted and launched their beys. They clashed and spun fiercely about.

_"I don't like this," _ I heard Dragoon say, surprising me a bit. _"__The one known as Ryuga possesses a dark aura around him, the likes of which I've never seen."_

Of course Ryuga possessed a dark aura. Why wouldn't he? Dragoon hasn't apparently watched Beyblade: Metal Fusion yet. Pity. Imma need to show him the series once we get back to our world.

Problem is, _how _are we going to get back home?

* * *

**Omolara's POV**

I wasn't as frightened as Alexis was, but I was scared alright. I never liked Ryuga in any of the Beyblade series so far. To me, he's a sick psycho that actually killed (or I think he killed) Hikaru, Tusbasa, and Kyoya.

The lion boy was probably thinking of serving up revenge. I mean, who wouldn't after you just died in a doggone Beyblade tournament match with hundreds of kids (and possible fangirls) having to live with the memory that the most ferocious blader just got murdered in front of you?

At least, anime logic had saved him and he was brought back to life. How, I don't know.

I wasn't really paying to the match per se. Instead, I focused on protecting Alexis if need be. Her skin was looking lighter than usual and I'm guessing she was paling. A lot.

_'Pay attention to the match,' _I shockingly heard Panther tell me. _'Just in case you two have to fight Ryuga.'_

I gulped. I hope I didn't have to fight Ryuga. That was the last thing I was worried about on my list of 'How To Survive In an Unfamiliar Yet Familiar Anime World.'

I watched the match rage on and saw something strange.

Kyoya's bey wasn't making Ryuga's bey move! L-Drago was just sitting there taking the hits.

I heard footsteps behind me. Apparently it was Gingka and company, along with the anime Dora, Sala.

As the battle progressed, I heard Ryuga say, "You haven't even mastered your own bey yet."

Being the hot tempered person he was, Kyoya got peeved and said, "I'll show you who hasn't mastered what! Go Leon!"

"Tch. Crush him L-Drago!" Ryuga yelled.

The beys clashed again, making a large explosion and we all had to shield our faces so as not to get blown away.

When the dust settled, we put down our arms and we all gasped.

Kyoya was knocked out! His bey had landed next to him.

"Kyoya!" Benkei shouted, running over to him and picking him up. "Wake up buddy!"

"Hmph, pathetic," Ryuga said, catching his bey. He then looked to us.

I gulped slightly. Not good.

"Say, I've never met you before," he said, his gold eyes studying us. "Who are you?"

Alexis was shaking like a leaf. In my life I've had her as a friend this was the first time I've seen her like this.

However, she managed to collect her courage and say, "I'm Alexis."

_'Be prepared for anything,' _Panther told me. Even in bey form, I could feel her slight anxiety in the sense of twitching.

"And I'm Omolara," I introduced myself.

Ryuga studied us more and I was getting a tad bit queasy. After a few minutes of staring us down, he turned and started to walk away.

What was that all about? Could he have sensed the presence of Panther or even Dragoon? Was that why he was studying us? If so, he may want to battle us to see if the powers of either of us will emerge. Or better yet, he might want that power for _himself_.

Suddenly, I heard a cry and saw that my friend was in the air, on Dragoon to be exact. Everyone looked up, even Ryuga, who's eyes slightly widened.

And I hope my ears weren't acting up due to the volcano's furious roars, but I thought I heard Ryuga say, "So that was the power I was feeling from them."

At this, Panther said, _'We've been found out. We have to leave!'_

My bey turned into Panther and I found myself on her back as she raced into the forest again.

* * *

Back in the woods, close to dusk but not quite there...

**My POV**

Dragoon landed on the ground and before I could get off good, he grabbed me with his tail and put me on the ground.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"_He knew of our presence_," Dragoon explained. "_Even in bey form, Ryuga still sensed our energy. Normal beys don't emit energy like we do unless they are out in battle. Panther and I are living beings, so we emit energy."_

"Hmmm," I was deep in thought. "Is there a way you could mask the energy in some way?" I asked.

Dragoon shook his head in dismay. "_Our powers only go to a certain extent." _Dragoon said.

I sighed. He wanted to keep his powers from strangers other than our own group. I don't blame him.

"Can you talk normally?" I asked. "Like I am?"

Dragoon was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "Yes, I can. And so can Panther."

I was shocked to the point of fainting. I highly doubted he could speak like a human or even Panther speaking like a human as well. I wonder why he and Panther have never done it before. Again, it was probably due to them wanting keep their powers a secret from anyone but our group. It's going to be harder than expected now.

Suddenly there was a big rustling behind us. Expecting to be Ryuga, Dragoon got into a fighting stance but instead it was Panther and Omolara.

"Omolara, what are you doing back here?" I said, eyebrows raised.

"Ryuga knew of my presence," Panther said. "I could not risk doing battle with Ryuga without him fully knowing I am no bey in it's entirety."

"So what are we gonna do while everyone else is probably battling Ryuga?" Omolara asked.

"We shall wait for their return," Panther replied, sitting down so Omolara could get off. "I'll keep watch."

"Thanks, Panther," Dragoon, Omolara, and I responded.

"No problem," the she - cat said. For the first time, her eyes were calmest I've ever seen, unlike their usual hard stare. "You may want to rest. You've been up and about for a while."

My friend and I nodded. I got underneath Dragoon's wing and Omolara got on Panther's back.

I saw Dragoon duck his head under the wing I was beneath. His sapphire eyes locked onto my own.

"Have a nice nap," he said and gave me a small lick on my face. His tongue was sharp and pointed, the color of pink lemonade.

"You're going to sleep too?" I said, laying my head on his own. Dragoon's head was big enough to accommodate half of my body.

"I need rest also," he told me. "I may be a living spirit being, but even I need energy to go on."

I nodded and I finally closed my eyes, welcoming the brilliant darkness...

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of Dragoon nudging me awake. I got off his snout and stretched, yawning while I did so. Omolara was up as well.

"I scented the ones known as Gingka and Kyoya," she said. "They were nearby, along with the others and two other scents I did not recognize."

I looked around. It was still dark, though I could've sworn twilight was on its way.

"We should go and hunt," Dragoon said, standing up and flexing his huge wings. "You should go and meet up with your friends."

Omolara and I nodded. "Which way did they go?" Omolara asked.

"Go due south of here and make a slight U-turn southeast," Panther explained.

"Got it," I said and ran off in the direction Panther told us, Omolara not far behind.

* * *

By the time we got to our destination, we were out of stamina. Even though I run track at school, I suck at pacing myself.

We saw a small house of sorts. I wonder if that was where Gingka and the gang were at.

"Has your ears stopped bleeding?" I asked, concerned.

"Yea," she said. "What I don't get is, why were my ears bleeding and yours are not?!"

"Hey now, I'm no doctor," I put my hands up in innocence. "I honestly don't know why."

She sighed. "Only you," she said as we made our way to the house.

Only to be stopped by a ferocious roar.

"What was that?" Omolara asked nervously.

"Probably a tiger," I said, walking on. I was scared just a tad bit.

"Last time I checked, tigers didn't roar," Omolara countered.

The ground shook, like mini thunder. "Is there an earthquake?" I said. It was highly likely, since this was an island and islands are more often then not on fault lines.

The roar sounded again, this time it was closer. The earth shaking tremors were closer too.

"I don't like this," Omolara said, eyes wide through her glasses.

"We should get going," I agreed, backing towards the house.

And then the brush exploded open to find that Dragoon and Panther were fighting over a deer, all the while coming towards the two of us.

"Like NOW!" we yelled, as we screamed in terror. We ran unexpectedly into the house and slammed the door behind us.

"Hey, guys!" a familiar voice called us and it was none other than Yuki.

"Where have you been?" Kyoya asked, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

Before we could answer, the wall exploded. Panther had broken through the wall.

"Sweet cornflakes and fruity clusters," I said and Omolara smacked me upside the head.

Sala went to this older man (which I'm assuming is her father) and held on to him. Panther managed to duck her head and get her whole body inside.

She wasn't badly hurt, just a few cuts on her body. Her glossy red fur was now messy from the tussle. In her jaws was what looked like half of a deer, which made Madoka turn several shades of green.

She spat it out on the ground and commenced to eat, much to everyone's apparent disgust. I was the only one not affected, next to Omolara and Kyoya. Madoka had ran outside. I'm guessing she couldn't take it.

After finishing up her deer, the feline licked her chops and turned towards the broken wall. Just before she exited however, she turned her head and said to everyone's astonishment, "Sorry about your wall."

Panther then transformed into bey form once again and Omolara picked it up.

* * *

A/N: Okay I lied. We'll get off the island NEXT chapter. I promise. Otherwise you can pick up your torches and pitchforks and kill me ^^"

Longest chapter EVER! Also the longest chapter I've ever written.

See ya!

~SHB


	9. Beast Barrage: Part the Third

A/N: Sorry for the VERY long wait, but here is chapter 9!

Woohoo! 15 reviews! Thanks everyone!

This is the chapter we FINALLY GET OFF THE FREAKING ISLAND. After about several chapters, it's time to leave.

I just realized how far behind I am in the series. This is still based off of episode 6 or 7 I think. It's already episode 26. D:

Anyways, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't... own this...

* * *

Beast Barrage: Part the Third

Dragoon happened to come by the broken wall, complete with a bloody maw, ruffled fur, and eyes that could kill if they could. I'd never seen him so angry before.

...Then again, this is the first time I've actually seen him this angry anyways.

He turned to bey form again and I went over and picked him up.

The silence was so awkward I swear I could hear my own heartbeat. I mean seriously.

But someone had to break it and when the someone did, it scared me. Mentally.

"So, uh, what happened?" Omolara asked them. "I mean, while we were gone."

"What happened?" Kyoya said, a ticked off expression on his face. "What happened to you guys?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I need to have a recap on what he just said. Is he actually caring for us now?

So, we explained what had happened to us and why we had to leave the battlefield due to Ryuga's sensitive intuition on our beys.

"WHAT?!" everyone except Sala and her father exclaimed.

"Yup," I said. "That's the gist of it."

So afterwards, Madoka told us that Yuki had turned into a legendary blader (which I knew was going to happen all along.) and that Gingka lost to Ryuga, which astounded Omolara and I.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Gingka and company were watching Kyoya destroy boulder upon boulder and tree upon tree in rage with Leone. I'm guessing he's still frustrated of losing to Ryuga.

Oh well, that's what he gets when he messed with the dragon. Or with a dragon emperor.

"Why!? Why!? WHY!?" Kyoya yelled, scaring the birds in the process.

At this point, he needed help. Quite a lot actually.

Luckily, Mr. Gingka (I love making fun of what Yuki likes to call Gingka) comes to the rescue and puts a hand on Kyoya's shoulder. He tries to talk sense into him, but Kyoya just grabs him by the collar, making the entire group hold their breath.

Just as I was expecting the beatdown of the century (which I was really looking forward to), Gingka said, "Ryuga taught me something in defeat."

Kyoya's expression went from angry to perplexed as he said, "Huh?"

Gingka explained that when Pegasus evolved into Cosmic Pegasus, he got overconfident and full of himself and he hadn't even mastered his bey. At that point, Kyoya let go of Gingka.

"So what is a legendary blader?" Gingka said. "Just someone who has a bey with the power of the Star Fragment."

Gingka kept going about how he will one day have total control over Pegasus and that he will never give up.

"Gingka sure has a way with words," Madoka said.

That was something I had to concur with myself. The only other person ever make such a speech like that was Ash Ketchum; and I personally dislike Ash with a passion. He never catches the legendary Pokemon and only makes friends with them. The Latias he had befriended kissed him on the cheek and he forgot about it. Idiot.

There was silence before Kyoya said, "Alright, there's only one thing I gotta do!"

"And what's that?" Gingka asked.

"Special training!" Kyoya said, before running off.

Gingka and co. along with the both of us ran off after him.

There was just one thing that had been nagging me...

"Hey Omolara, I wonder what happened to my 3DS?" I said.

After a few moments, we both sweat dropped. Kyoya probably still had it.

"Nothing good I suppose," Omolara replied, blinking.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later...

Destruction was afoot near the beach as Kyoya, Gingka, Yuki, Omolara, and I were blading each other. The others were further back, near some rocks.

"Don't give in Dragoon!" I shouted as Dragoon attacked Yuki, Omolara attacking from behind. We decided that tag teaming with each other was the best solution when fighting tough people like Yuki.

...Though I wouldn't call Yuki 'tough' exactly.

However, our tag teaming was ended due to Pegasus tackling Panther. However, Omolara had a trick up her sleeve.

"Panther, switch modes!" she yelled. Panther started to slow down and the spin track suddenly shortened. The bey clashed into Gingka's and sent it flying.

"What? But how?" Gingka said, looking to where Pegasus was. It spun back into the fray however, with hardly more than a scratch.

"Did you forget?" Omolara asked. "When Panther is weakened, she slows down and her attack goes up the more you hit her."

My eyes widened, but I smirked. This was a new stratagem at it's finest. Omolara knew she'd probably get beaten up badly (I too, knew I was going to be badly spanked), and so we teamed up to take down one person at a time. Since that plan failed, we now had to regroup and go solo, relying on our reliable mode switches.

"I'll get you back for that last match!" Kyoya said, Leon tackling Dragoon, stopping my attack on Yuki.

"I ain't going down without a fight!" I shouted back, Dragoon pushing back. "Switch modes!"

The match progressed with no clear change in the setting. Dragoon was busy with Leon, while Panther had Anubius and Pegasus, the former she had sent flying out of the ring. And with Dragoon now in defense mode, Kyoya and I were on equal ground.

"So strong!" I heard Yuki said as he picked up his bey.

It wasn't until Kyoya yelled, "Lion Gale Force Wall!" that I realized the situation at hand. Looking at Omolara with slight fear, we all braced ourselves on the hurricane force winds.

"Hang in there, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted over the howling winds.

"Panther!" Omolara said, said bey struggling to stay in the ring.

There was only one thing to do. Though it may be the worst thing that I've ever done...

"Dragoon, Shining Havocking Gale!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Dragoon's spirit flew into the air and made more fierce winds than Leon. Shrieking to the sky, the surrounding area grew dark and a brilliant flash of light hit the tornado and effectively Leon as well, shaking the ground.

When both special moves subsided, all of our beys had stopped spinning.

...Dang. I guess I that was a bit _too _much force...

* * *

Over the course of the next few hours, Omolara and I trained alone together. We were thinking there could be more to our beys than what Madoka had analyzed initially.

We also had ideas of making new special moves and naming our mode changes.

"How about you name your mode change Curse Mode?" I asked.

"Why would I name it that?" she said.

"There's a move in Pokemon called Curse and it raises attack and defense, but lowers speed," I explained. "Though in your case, only Panther's speed would decrease."

"True," she replied. "I like the name. Did you think of a name for Dragoon's mode change?"

"Hm... I was thinking of Stoic mode," I told her. "Since Dragoon is an endurance type bey and can switch to being a defense type, I think the name would fit perfectly."

Omolara nodded, grabbing Panther as we finished our training. The bey switched to her feline form and she stretched.

_"Finally, that's enough bey battling to make me sleep," _Panther said, laying down. _"Your conversation has bored me as well; I'm going to take a nap."_

Dragoon materialized into his form and stretched as well, wings ruffling. _'I dare say the opposite, my feline companion,' _he replied, snapping up a macaw in his jaws and eating it whole. _'Finding out what __limitations and abilities we have are, so to say, quite interesting to learn about.'_

_"Oh really now, mister wise guy?" _Panther said, opening up an irritated green eye.

"Could you guys not bicker?" I said, sweat dropping a little. "We're trying to think."

_"Oh very well then," _Panther said. _"Just tell that irritating liger bird to not disturb my sleep."_

I sweat dropped. Sheesh, they act like siblings.

Anyways, I was about to ask Omolara about our special moves when suddenly the volcano erupted. Huge pools of lava flowed from it's fiery red maw. Smoke as black as night filled the sky.

Panther and Dragoon were up in flash and we got on their backs. We looked up at the volcano and saw flaming rocks shooting up from it.

One landed two yards or so from us, then another fell right after that. The forest was being engulfed in fire.

Oh crap.

_"Let's go!" _Dragoon said, taking wing above the forest. Panther and Omolara were right below us.

The four of us raced off across the burning jungle, narrowly dodging more of the rocks. What worried me though, was how everyone else was doing. And hopefully, the village wasn't burning down by now. We had to hurry.

However, my mind was interrupted when Dragoon screeched in pain; a fireball had grazed his left wing, singing part of it.

"Dragoon!" I yelled to him. "Are you okay?!"

_'Yes, I am fine,' _he replied, though there was a faint hiss of pain in his tone. _'I can take a whole lot more than this.'_

Reassured by this, I breathed a sigh of relief as we sped on through the air.

* * *

**Omolara's POV  
**

Panther's fast bounds across the flaming jungle made it hard for me to hold on. Occasionally we came across a fallen tree and she slashed it in one blow and we proceeded.

Birds were flying in the air in fright. Animals that could not fly fled to the ocean. Smoke got in my lungs and it was hard to breath. Alexis had it lucky; she could escape the fumes of the flames with Dragoon flying above it.

We heard a screech from above and Dragoon's left wing had been singed by a fireball. It flew right in front of us and if hadn't been for Panther's reflexes and eyesight as she jumped out of the way, we would've been crushed.

This was a really dangerous situation; I could tell Panther was reaching her limit, her heavy breathing and hacking at the smoke gave it away.

It wasn't until we saw the village coming up our way that Panther slowed down to a stop. I slid off her back and the feline fell on her side with thud, panting quickly. She was extremely tired and her bandages were terribly burned and blackened by the fire. Even some of her fur was dark with ash.

I looked up to the sky in worry and to my joy Dragoon and my friend were coming down to join us.

What surprised me though, was that Dragoon had something in his paws and to my shock it was Kenta, Sala, and her father as well. He set them down gently and the duo went over to us.

"Is Panther going to be okay?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Yea, but she's taken quite a beating," I replied, picking off some of the ash off her fur. "She won't be getting up for a while."

_"Don't worry about me,"_ Panther rasped weakly, struggling to get up on her paws. _"I ain't that_ _weak_._"_

_'Tis true for my furred friend,' _Dragoon said, nodding. _'Anyways, Alexis and I happened to see those three -_ he indicated with his head to Kenta, Sala, and her father- _in the jungle and Alexis insisted rescuing them. If it weren't for us, they'd probably perish.'_

"Why do you have to be so serious, Dragoon?" Alexis asked, sighing. "At least they're safe."

"Yea, but what about the village?" I said in worry. The villagers were out of their huts, their faces full of fright.

Suddenly, I heard three voices shouting, "LET IT RIP!" and to my astonishment, saw Pegasus, Anubius, and Leone flying to the volcano.

...Wait, what?

I hope they weren't sending there beys to there doom. Because sending metal spinning tops - scratch that, metal spinning _destructive_ tops - to an already erupting volcano seemed more like a suicide attempt.

But then, the beys were suddenly cloaked in a stream of energy, and hit the volcano head on. Dust went flying everywhere and we couldn't see what had become of the beys.

When the dust cleared, even Dragoon had a look of shock on his face as lava was flowing the other direction and into the sea, the impact of the beys' power leaving a crater in the side of the volcano.

The village was saved. Cries of joy sprang immediately from the villagers as the last of the volcanic steam rose into the air.

* * *

Later that day...

Gingka and everyone else (including us), were bidding Kenta good bye as he left on the ship. Why?

Because Kenta wants to go after Ryuga. In doing so, he wants to convince Ryuga to join the group to stop Nemesis and getting stronger in the process.

Though it's kinda sad to watch the kid go, he's actually pretty determined to help out. However, if Ryuga does join the group... I'm bailing. Not without my bro first though. I just can't stand Ryuga.

Now with that said and done, I wonder what's going to be our next adventure.

Or better yet, in the case of Alexis and I, what's going to be our next_ misadventure_. Plus, we still haven't figured anyway on how to get back to our home world.

Oh boy. This is going to be _really _fun.

* * *

A/N: I AM FINISHED! THANK GAWD!

I'm sorry for the very long wait. Procrastination, Writer's Block, and Elsword can really stop a person from their true intentions via fanfiction.

And I also apologize if this chapter was really terrible in the beginning, I couldn't really think of anything. :/

On a side note, read and review! Flamers begone!

See ya soon!

~SRB


	10. Darker Than Black

A/N: I'm back with a new update! (finally...)

School is no longer a bother, so hopefully I'll be able to type a lot faster (considering how slow I've been lately...)

Anyhow, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Metal Fight Beyblade series and I never will. For if I did... *sniffle*

* * *

Chapter 10:

Darker Than Black

**My POV:**

A few days after Kenta's departure, everyone was training hard. Gingka was perfecting Pegasus's speed, Kyoya was busy crushing giant tree trunks with Leone thrown down by Benkei, and Yuki was busy with his studies.

Omolara and I of course, we're training as well, and still trying to find out a new special move for our beys. Once or twice we'd glow out of random, but our hopes would plummet as no new special move came up. Besides special moves, we improved their strength as well, and they've become ten times stronger than when we first got them.

Panther and Dragoon have recovered rather quickly from their wounds with the volcano incident, although Panther had to take a three hour bath to get the ash off and replace her old bandages with new ones. Dragoon's wing was easy to fix, but due to the volcanic ash that had gotten in his lungs, he found it harder to breathe in extremely high altitudes without having to rest. Luckily, we found out from the villagers that honey was a remedy for his ailment (getting stung quite badly in the process to get it.) and Dragoon was back flying sky high. Some of the ash had also gotten in Panther's lungs as well and worse still, had a slight infection. The leftover honey was a success however and her lungs were fixed.

About a week later, we flew off the island and flew via plane to China.

Yup. _China. _We were going to see a familiar someone from the last season of Beyblade...

Better yet, make that _someones..._

* * *

A few days later...

**My POV:**

The group was walking up old, ancient looking stairs leading up to who knows where (it was a bit difficult to see due to a little fog in the area). It was hard to breathe due to the altitude. Yuki was being carried by Benkei because he got tired. I couldn't blame him. I know that pain from experience. Personally, I hated walking for long distances.

I was half sleep in Dragoon's claws, his wing beats a lullaby in my ears. Omolara was on Panther's back, the feline jumping from rock to tall rock. Once or twice she nearly slipped, but overall she was okay. Flying beats any type of rock climbing or walking and it made me a bit jealous of Dragoon.

The clouds were gray and cloudy, little rays of sunlight permeating through them like a flashlight in the dark. As we drew nearer, we could hear the yells of people up ahead. I wonder what they were doing.

As Dragoon flew higher, I gasped in awe.

The people I heard yelling were actually students. I had forgotten from last season of Beyblade this was the Beylin Temple. Which means, we should be seeing the people from Team Wang Hu Zhong here. Hopefully, we won't have to explain where we came from.

More than likely we would have to.

Landing softly on the roof of the surrounding wall near the entrance, I saw a huge shadow overhead. It got larger and larger until it completely engulfed Dragoon and I. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and flapped away just as Panther landed with a loud thud.

"Sheesh, could you aim your landing a little bit more carefully?" I said.

_"I must say I have to agree with her," _Dragoon chimed in, putting me down. _"Try to be a bit more careful, may you?"_

_'I don't need your sarcastic back talk feather brain,' _Panther snarled.

Before anything could get out of hand, Omolara said, "Hey guys, we've attracted an audience."

We had. The students that were just training a few moments ago was staring at us in unspeakable shock.

"Hey, what is everyone staring at?" I heard a voice from below.

Turned out, Gingka and the gang, along with Da Xiang, Mei-Mei, and Chi-Yun, were all staring up at us.

...Well, they weren't probably staring at Omolara and I. They were probably staring at Dragoon and Panther.

_"Well, well, aren't we conspicuous," _Dragoon said lowly, eyes aglow in amusement. Taking me in his paws, he flew down to the ground, Panther and Omolara following suit. The Chinese Bladers backed up a bit away from the two creatures, slightly baffled from their size as Dragoon put me down and Omolara slid off the feline's back.

"What are those things?!"Mei-Mei exclaimed.

"We're not '_things_'," Panther hissed, and Mei-Mei backed up in fright.

"That cat can talk too!?" Chi-Yun said. His tone sounded shocked, but the defensive stance he was in told otherwise.

"Obviously," Dragoon piped in, somewhat annoyed at the two Bladers. "And yes, I can too."

"Amazing..." Mei-Mei said in awe. For some reason, I felt like facepalming at her. I don't know why though.

Da Xiang noticed us and asked, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Alexis and this is my friend, Omolara," I introduced. "These guys up here are Liger Dragoon and Raging Panther, but you can just call them Dragoon and Panther. They also happened to be our beys as well."

Da Xiang blinked. "Those are your beys?" he said, eyebrow raised. "But how-"

"Is it possible?" Panther finished. "It's a long story."

Dragoon wasn't really paying attention. In fact, he seemed to be intently watching the sky, narrowing his focus on a crow. Weird I thought. Why was he paying attention to a bird so trivial as a crow?

Something oppressive crawled into my skin, and it kept crawling until it reached my heart. My instincts were starting to scream at me, to tell me something was wrong. But what was this... foreboding force that felt like it kept getting closer and closer?

Apparently, I had spaced out as much as Dragoon, because Yuki asked, "Hey, you okay Alexis?"

Shaking my head of my thoughts, though with that sense of dread lingering still, I replied, "Yea, just thinking is all."

"We were just discussing on the new tournament coming up," Madoka explained. "And maybe you and Omolara would like to join in, as it is double battles."

A tournament? Awesome! However, something told me they weren't doing this for fun. "Does that have to do with the Legendary Bladers?" I asked.

Gingka nodded. "According to Da Xiang's communication network, there was a blader with a bey that emitted a crimson flash," he explained.

"Interesting," Dragoon said. "And so you think that this person may have the power of the Star Fragment correct?"

"Yes, Dragoon," Yuki replied, nodding. "And with this upcoming tournament, the Legendary Blader will probably show up."

"Ah, I see," Dragoon acknowledged.

I saw Omolara sweat drop and she whispered to me, "They would make good science buddies."

I could only chuckle lowly. Then, that cold, black feeling of disdain and fear gripped my heart again. And this time, it felt real. Like it was really there, slowly crushing my chest, swallowing my heart in darkness...

And then I was engulfed in white fire. It was a blazing tempest, a vortex of heat and flame. The surprising thing was, it didn't hurt me. It was just like the inside of an oven, but didn't burn. The dark feeling that had probed my heart was gone and I felt positive feelings flow inside, surrounding me like a blanket. The feelings cradled me and it seemed to rock me back and forth. I finally passed out, the fire dying away from my sight.

* * *

**Omolara's POV:**

I ran over to my friend, who's still body looked unharmed by the flames that had just receded. What was all that about? And to think that it came out of thin air...

"Alexis? Broski, can you hear me?!" I shouted, shaking her. I saw the others coming as well, worried expressions on their faces. Alexis still wasn't moving and to make things worse...

"She's not breathing!" Mei-Mei said, eyes wide in fear.

"What!?" everyone yelled.

"Her heart's beating, but she stopped breathing," the Chinese female explained, her ear on my friend's heart.

Suddenly, Dragoon pushed everyone aside with his wing, causing a few heated glares and a "Hey, what was that for?!" from Kyoya.

Ignoring him, Dragoon picked up Alexis and flew off in the clouds. Panther I saw only looked up in sorrow, green eyes looking misted. What was going on here?

I walked up to Panther and asked, "What's wrong?"

But she only stayed silent and reverted to bey form.

* * *

**Dragoon's POV:**

I flew quickly away from the site. My eyes narrowed in anger. Dang! I should have protected her sooner. That crow was one of them in disguise, and acted so rashly yet strategically. If I hadn't stepped in, Alexis would be in a worse state than she was now. Luckily, she was only made unconscious. I can recover her breathing rate as soon as I find somewhere safe.

I found an isolated place with some sakura trees. It should hide our sight and sound for now.

Landing rather harshly, I set the blader gently on the ground. Closing my eyes, I summoned some energy to restore her breathing. I, too, was exhausted from using so much power. I laid down next to her, watching her literary gasping for air in her sleep. Poor thing. I put my wing over Alexis, in hope to comfort her in her distress.

I didn't think those... monsters would come back. After so long they show their ugly faces back here; and then attack my most precious companion. I'm not planning to explain why I had made such a foolhardy move to 'kidnap' Alexis in front of everyone, of which I should have done when everyone was preoccupied.

One thing is for sure however. I will protect Alexis from those hags. That is a promise I will keep till the very end. I cannot let them do to her what they did to me or Panther.

* * *

A/N: This will probably be a lengthy three parter, explaining tidbits of Dragoon and Panther's past. The mystery enemy won't be shown until later. Also, I apologize for you guys waiting this long for a new chapter and my motivation is slowing down. I'll continue this story, but the updates will be slower. O3O

Anyhow, hopefully my writing hasn't cracked over the long period of time it took me to update. See you next chapter! And flames will not be tolerated as usual. ^-^ R&R!

~SRB


End file.
